unknown future
by o.O lovely Melody O.o
Summary: "Schlammblut! Wir haben dir ein neues Zuhause gefunden."... jemand hatte mich gekauft. Es könnte jeder sein. Jeder der in den Augen Voldemorts genug wert war um mich zu besitzen. Man hat viel gehört...grausame Geschichten was mit Frauen und Männern passiert ist, die von einem Todesser gekauft wurden... info: Hermines Leben, nachdem die dunkle Seite gewonnen hat...
1. Prolog

Ich bins mal wieder...nach ewiger Pause.  
Ich hoffe einfach, dass es ein paar Leuten gefällt...und freu mich riesig wenn ihr mir ein review hinterlassen würdet :)

lovely Melody

* * *

Ein Spalt aus Licht war das erste was ich nach Tagen in der Dunkelheit sah. Plötzlich war es da...und breitete sich im Raum aus. Meinem Verlies.  
Es war so kalt...die Kälte schien von den Wänden aus in meine Knochen zu kriechen. Die Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper war mein ständiger Begleiter seit ich in dieses Loch geworfen wurde...das müsste jetzt 3 Wochen her sein...wenn ich mich nicht irre. Soviel ich weiß, sind hinter diesen Mauern viele meiner Freunde...in ähnlichen Zellen...so nah.

Ich habe mir etliche Male an diesen unnachgiebigen Mauern die Finger wund geschlagen...bis mein Blut an den Wänden zurückblieb. Es hatte keinen Sinn...also kauerte ich mich wieder in meine Ecke.

Das Licht wurde immer heller. Es blendete mich so sehr in den Augen. Tränen ließen meine Sicht verschwimmen. Ich konnte nichts erkennen. Nur das grelle Licht.  
Das Geräusch von schweren Stiefeln hallte durch den kleinen Raum. Es kam immer näher...bis ich wusste, dass jemand genau vor mir stand.

Plötzlich wurde ich an meinem linken Arm in die Höhe gezogen. Eine andere Hand vergrub sich in meinen verfilzten Haaren. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr meinen zusammengepressten Lippen. Meine Beine versuchten verzweifelt Halt zu finden um meinen Körper zu tragen...sie knickten immer wieder weg, während meine Hände sich an die erbarmungslose Hand in meinem Haar krallte. Meine Nägel gruben sich in die Haut meines Peinigers.

"Schlammblut! Wir haben dir ein neues Zuhause gefunden.", zischte mir eine Stimme ins Ohr. Sofort erkannte ich sie. Scabior...der Mann der mich in dieses gottverdammte Loch gesteckt hat, als er Ginny, Neville, Seamus und mich eingefangen hat...2 Wochen nachdem wir den Krieg verloren haben. Zu der Zeit war Ron schon tot. Genau wie Harry...und so viele andere, die es eindeutig nicht verdient haben auf eine so grausame Weise aus dem Leben gerissen zu werden, wie es bei ihnen der Fall war. Lavender wurde von Greyback regelrecht in Stücke gerissen. Von Tonks wurde kein Stück mehr gefunden, nachdem ihre Tante Bella mit ihr fertig war.

Ein Schaudern überkam mich als ich die Nachricht verstand... jemand hatte mich gekauft. Es könnte jeder sein. Jeder der in den Augen Voldemorts genug wert war um mich zu besitzen. Man hat viel gehört...grausame Geschichten was mit Frauen und Männern passiert ist, die von einem Todesser gekauft wurden. Manche haben die erste Nacht nicht überlebt. Man sagte, dass sich Bellatrix und ihr Mann Rodolphus wöchentlich ein neues Opfer aussuchten. Wir hatten nie wieder etwas von Luna gehört, nachdem sie ihrem neuen Herrn übergeben wurde. Dolohov. Immer wieder ging mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, warum ich ihn nicht einfach umgebracht habe...damals im Ministerum...in meinem 5 Schuljahr. Dann wäre sie vielleicht noch am Leben. Oder auch nicht...wer konnte das schon sagen.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich von dem Mann zu befreien. Dessen Hand riss nur noch stärker an meinen Locken. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand schlossen sich um meinen Hals. Nur noch schwer konnte ich Luft in meine Lungen saugen. Erst dann konnte ich wieder sehen. Schwarze Augen starrten mich an. Narben waren auf seinem ganzen Gesicht verteilt. Noch immer...nach all der Zeit, hing immer noch mein pinker Schal um seinem Hals. Der Duft meines Parfums, den er auf die schrecklichste Art die irgendwie möglich war beschrieben hatte, war bestimmt schon lange vergangen.

Dann ließ er meinen Hals los."Du wirst dir wünschen, noch länger in diesem Loch bleiben zu können. Ich bin mir sicher, dein neuer Herr wird viel Spaß mit dir haben.", lachte Scabior mir ins Gesicht, als er mir seinen Zauberstab entgegen hielt...dann war alles wieder dunkel.


	2. Kapitel 1

Huhu...  
Ich weiß leider noch genau so viel wie ihr was so in diesem Kapiteö passieren wird :DDD  
lg und (hoffentlich) Spaß beim lesen  
lovely Melody

oOo

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich war als ich meine Augen öffnete. In der gleichen Sekunde drücke ich meine rechte Hand gegen meine Stirn...mein Schädel schmerzte so sehr, dass ich dachte er platzt im nächsten Moment.  
Tausend Fragen schossen durch meinen Kopf...  
Wo war ich?  
Wie lang war ich bewusstlos?  
Wer zum Teufel würde mich kaufen?  
Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzten...keine gute Idee...anscheinend saß ich in einer Holzkiste...die selbst für meine Größe zu klein geraten war. Mein Hände suchten an den Wänden nach so etwas wie einem Schloss oder Öffnung. Nichts. Man hat mich wohl dort hinein appariert.  
Mit den Füßen trat ich mit aller Wucht gegen das Ende der Box. So stark ich konnte. Ich schrie mit allem was meine Lunge hergab und klopfte zusätzlich mit meinen Händen an die Decke.  
Die Antwort die ich bekam war ein starkes Treten gegen die Seite der Box und ein Fluchen ich sollte doch endlich mein...hmm... Maul halten.

Ich hatte mich gerade an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, als die Kiste plötzlich auseinander fiel. Alle vier Seite fielen einfach auseinander...und dann war ich endlich wieder an der frischen Luft. Doch schon nach wenigen Momenten wusste ich, dass ich doch lieber wieder in die Kiste wollte. Ich saß auf einer Bühne...und hunderte von Menschen, meistens Männer, saßen um mich herum. Viele von ihnen verbargen ihre feigen Gesichter hinter diesen beängstigenden Todessermasken. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren meine Hände und Beine gefesselt und mein Körper wurde in die Luft gehoben. Ich drehte mein Gesicht und suchte nach dem Arschloch, dass mich so auslieferte.  
Natürlich...Amycus Carrow. Der musste sich wohl wieder von ganz unten hocharbeiten. Ich versuchte mich gegen meine Fesseln zu währen. Immer tiefen gruben sie sich in mein Fleisch. Ich riss den Mund auf um wenigstens mit meiner Stimme zu protestieren. Nichts kam heraus. Sie haben mir jegliche Art der Rebelion genommen.

"Ich denke wir wissen alle wen wir hier vor uns habe..sie verstehen bestimmt warum sie so lange warten mussten...das Beste kommt eben immer zum Schluss. Meine Damen und Herren...Ich presentiere euch Hermine Granger...die von unserem...", er überlegte kurz und räusperte, "wirklich sehr engagiertem und..."erfolgreichen" Scabior zu uns gebracht wurde." Er sagte es als ob die wahre Botschaft dahinter war, dass ein blindes Huhn auch mal ein Korn findet. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Carrows Gesicht. Man konnte erkennen, dass er von seinen eigenenAnprachen begeisterter war, wie jeder anderer. Er schien sein eigener, größter Fan zu sein. Von seiner unsicheren Seite war in diesem Moment nichts zu sehen...vielleicht weil er ein mal auch etwas Macht hatte.  
"Da sie, meine geehrten Gäste noch immer hier...bei unserer kleinen Zusammenkunft sein dürfen, sind sie in den Augen unseres Lords wichtig genug, dieses...Symbol unseres Sieges zu besitzen.", der Todesser faltete die Hände zusammen und verbeugte sich leicht bei dem Applaus der ihm entgegen kam.  
"Nun ich denke sie wissen, dass dieses besondere Exemplar nicht ganz günstig sein wird...auch wenn ihre Herkunft anderes sagt.", scherzte er mit dem Puplikum und den möglichen Kunden.  
In der ersten Reihe sah ich den neuen Zaubereiminister, Rabastan Lestrange. Seine Schwägerin war natürlich auch nicht weit entfernt. Oder eine Reihe dahinter Barty Crouch Jr. ...der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung...wobei als Strafe endweder die Todesstrafe, der Cruciatus-Fluch oder ein Leben als "Hauself" zur Auswahl stand.

Ich versuchte die Tränen aus meinen Augen zu halten...ich habe kein einziges Mal nach Harry und Rons Tod geweint...ich würde in dem Moment, vor allen wichtiges Todesser jener Zeit, bestimmt nicht damit anfangen. Mir wurde fast schlecht als ich in der Luft gedreht wurde...wie ein Tier zum Verkauf...damit die Käufer mich begutachten konnten...etwas anderes als ein Tier schien ich für diese Art von Menschen nicht zu sein.  
Fest schloss sich eine Hand um mein Kinn und bewegte so mein Gesicht von Seite zu Seite.

"Ich denke, dass wir hier bei einem schönen Preis beginnen können...", verkündete Carrow. "2000 Galleonen...Wer ist dabei? Wer bietet mehr?"  
Viele Hände schossen nach oben... jede Sekunde wurde der Preis nach oben getrieben...ich konnte nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr zuhören. Jeder von diesen Menschen würde mir bestimmt schlimme Dinge antun...ob er nun Dolohov, Pettigrew oder Lestrange heißen mochte. Dann wurde es ruhiger. Ich schätzte, dass es wohl nur noch zwischen ein paar Leuten hin und her ging.

"Zum ersten, zum zweiten...", Stille breitete sich in dem riesigen Saal aus...anscheinend war mein Schicksal so gut wie entschieden.  
Carrow klopfte mit einem Hammer auf seinen Tisch und gab bekannt: "Und zum dritten. Verkauft an den unbekannten Herren hinten in der letzten Reihe." Seine tiefe Stimme dröhnte durch den Raum. Meine Augen fingen hektisch an den Saal zu durchsuchen...ein Unbekannter hatte mich gekaut? Jemand vom Orden der entkommen ist? Nein...dass hätten sie nicht riskiert...auch für mich nicht. Langsam schwebte ich wieder auf den Boden hinab. Noch immer konnte ich keinen Laut über meine Lippen bringen.

"Meine Damen und Herren, das war das große Finale des heutigen Abends. Ich hoffe, sie sind mit ihrer Ausbeute zufrieden. Wir würden uns freuen wenn sie und wieder bei einer ähnlichen Veranstaltung besuchen würden. Aufwiedersehen und noch einen schönen Abend.", Amycus verbeugte sich vor seinem Puplikum und genoss den Applaus. Dann gingen die Scheinwerfer auf der runden Bühne aus und ein roter Samtvorhang schloss sich um uns. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen wie Carrowseine Unterlagen der Verkäufe ordnete und mich anschließend musterte. Langsam zog er seine braunen Lederhandschuhe aus und warf sie auf seinen Tisch.  
"Ich konnte nihct erkennen wer er ist...aber das tut auch nichts zur Sache. Du wirst so oder so bekommen was du verdienst. Sonst wäre es ihm nicht erlaubt gewesen in diesem Raum zu sitzen. Also mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen.", sagte er, während er sich wieder seinen.  
Als ob ich so dumm wäre und noch Hoffnung hätte. Die war irgendwo in der dunklen Zelle verloren gegangen...

"Bringt sie weg...noch länger muss ich ihren Anblick ja wohl nicht ertragen müssen. Bringt sie in den Abholraum.", rief Carrow seinen Gehilfen zu. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass zwei riesige Typen (ich war mir sicher, dass es Werwölfe sein mussten...sie sahen Greyback zu ähnlich) genau hinter mir standen. Sie packten mich an den Schhultern und Armen. Im nächtsen Moment saß ich in einem Raum. der spärlich durch eine einzige Glühbirne beleutet war. In dem quadratischen Zimmer stand nur eine alte Pritsche...die genauso trostlos aussah wie die düstere Farbe an den Wände. Kein Wohlfühlraum. Es gab kein Fenster oder gar eine Tür.

Und wie immer musste ich warten...  
Aber bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich in kürzester Zeit bei irgendeinem hohen Todesser zuhause sitze (falls ich nicht schon vorher zu Tode kam), war mir dieser Raum doch ganz recht...


End file.
